


Shoosh and Sleep

by Juun



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: a dabble I wrote while upset. It could be a bonus chap to "After Graduation" or a not-so-shippy stand alone.





	

“ZIM!” Dib yelled. It was 3:35 am. Zim was in the room across the hall. It became a nightly occurrence for the human to scream his housemate's name a few hours after retiring, and Zim always assumed it was an erotic dream.

That is, until the extraterrestrial heard sobbing that night. He threw some clothes on and quiet but swift went to see what the problem was. He slipped into Dib’s bedroom.

“Dib?” the Irken whispered. 

“Z-Zim!” Dib sobbed louder. “I...I had a terrible dream. Well… Every night I do, actually. I keep dreaming… Dreaming that…” 

At this point Zim sat beside Dib and gently hugged the human, and Dib gave him a firm grip, burning the alien with his tears.   
“You… you died.” Dib finally gasped, followed by literally soaking Zim’s clothing.

Unsure how he felt, Zim simply patted Dib’s back. Why should the boy care what became of Zim? They were just roommates. Regardless, Zim did not like being woken up nightly at ungodly hours.

“well...I’ll sleep in here if you like. That way when you wake up I’m right here.” Zim motioned to the chair beside Dib’s bed. 

“Really?” Dib’s eyes began to dry. 

“I suppose.” Zim replied.

“Thank you… This means a lot to me… We’ve always been together, Zim. I don’t know what I would do if-”

“Shoosh” hushed Zim “just sleep” 

“Are you going to, too?” Dib asked. 

“Yes?” im replied, not knowing why it mattered until. _ oh _ . Dib lifted the sheets.  _ He wanted Zim next to him. _

“Well, okay. If it keeps the worm-baby quiet” the Irken sighed, climbing in and resting lying down facing away from Dib. After a few moments they were both asleep. Until around 5:30, when Zim was roused by Dib squeezing his middle.

“At least he’s not screaming.” Zim thought, returning to sleep peacefully. 


End file.
